Technical Field
The technical field relates to methods and systems for trash collection. The technical field may more particularly relate to such methods and systems involving a dumpster and a dumpster housing in which the dumpster may be disposed.
Background Information
The use of garbage trucks is well known for emptying dumpsters filled with trash or garbage. In some cases, fences or the like have been used to hide dumpsters to provide a more aesthetic appearance. For instance, a dumpster may be positioned within a fenced-in area or other structure which has a garbage truck access gate allowing people to enter the fenced-in area to place trash in the dumpster, and also to allow a garbage truck to approach the dumpster when the gate is open. One drawback related to this type of system is that it requires the garbage truck driver or operator to exit the truck to open the gate prior to lifting and emptying the dumpster and again getting out of the truck to close the gate afterward. Thus, while the housing or fenced-in area may provide a more aesthetic appeal, the additional effort and time required to empty the dumpster is increased relative to the time required to empty a dumpster which is not enclosed in such a fence or housing.